


In the secret parts of Fortune? Oh, most true. She is a strumpet.

by Lady_Disdain



Series: Musings From the Scattered Brain of Rosencrantz [4]
Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: Character Homework Turned Drabble, Drabble, F/M, FemRosencrantz, obviously they die it's in the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Disdain/pseuds/Lady_Disdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They came and went and she never missed one after they had gone, which was usually relatively soon after they came.</p><p>Part of a series of drabbles based on character homework from a rep production of Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead and Hamlet. Ros and Horatio were played by women, so are female in these drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the secret parts of Fortune? Oh, most true. She is a strumpet.

Rosencrantz has had a lot of men in her life. And a lot of women for that matter. They came and went and she never missed one after they had gone, which was usually relatively soon after they came. She loved saying that, pitching her voice low and husky on the last part, so whomever she was speaking to would catch the double meaning. 

Rosencrantz had what she considered to be very strict rules. Never someone from her friend group. Never longer than a month. And never start up with a new one until she had fully disentangled from the old one. That last rule wasn’t a double meaning, but people always took it as such. She let them.

Somehow she had found herself breaking two of those rules in this very moment.

Just as she had every night for the past six weeks, she found herself looking down on a very naked Lord Hamlet wondering what the everloving fuck was she doing. Aside from the obvious.


End file.
